Viva las Vegas
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: It's Boyd's 60th birthday and there's only one place they can possibly celebrate it. Pairing Boyd/Grace


**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC**

**Content: sometime after season nine (spoilers), friendship, love and fluff.**

**Rating T – angst & a little language**

**Hi everyone. So I have realised that everything I write is full of angst and heartache so I wanted to be nice to our gang for a little while (while contemplating what I'm gonna do to them in my other stories.) So this is a light and fluffy story which I hope you will like. There is a song inspiration for it … but I'll leave the explanation to the end! I would really love it if you would review but more importantly I hope it makes you smile. As always thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Emily xx**

**Viva Las Vegas**

Boyd stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at his watch impatiently before fiddling again with the tie on his tuxedo.

"Why the hell does it always take a lifetime for women to get ready?"

"Who knows boss….." he replied before motioning towards the staircase with a nod of his head. "… but it looks like the wait was worth it."

Boyd lifted his head, his eyes widening, unable to suppress the grin spreading across his face as he watched Grace and Eve walk down the staircase towards them. His eyes instinctively drawn to Grace, intently tracing her form as she effortlessly glided down the stairs and walked to where both he and Spence were waiting.

"Sorry we took so long." Grace opened apologetically.

"No problem Grace." Boyd replied softly as he continued to stare at her, momentarily forgetting about Spence, Eve and the rest of the world as he drank in her beauty. "It was worth the wait. You look … stunning."

Grace could feel the colour rise to her cheeks as his dark eyes held her gaze and bore into her soul.

"Thank you Boyd, you don't scrub up too bad yourself." She replied light-heartedly trying to defuse the obvious charge that was between them. The truth of the matter was she was deeply attracted to him at the best of times, even when he was just in his office clothes. To see him in full black tie evening wear, looking tanned and smelling distinctly … well distinctly Boyd was almost her undoing.

"Okay ….." Spence interrupted. "So it's dinner first then onto the Casino yeah?"

"Yeah …" Boyd nodded "That's the plan."

"Viva Las Vegas baby!" Spence laughed as he playfully put his arm around Eve.

Boyd smiled as he watched Eve and Spence fondly chat and berate one another as they made their way out of the foyer and onto the street pointing out the sights along the way. He hadn't been looking forward to his sixtieth birthday. Another year older, and another year nearer to retirement. He knew he had dodged the biggest bullet of his career when the Maureen Smith had tried to make him step down from the CCU. He honestly believed that was it, his time in the force had come to an abrupt end. He thought he would have been in charge of when he stopped. He knew he wasn't ready. He had never allowed himself to think of retirement before, but now it was being forced upon him and as much as he hated it he was completely helpless to do anything about it. He was also acutely aware it was only because the Met didn't want any further embarrassment over the death of Assistant Chief Commissioner Tony Nicholson and DSI Sarah Cavendish that he had retained his post. The ACC had tried to frame him for murder and Peter Boyd, they felt, could be a loose cannon if he was let go, therefore it was better to keep him on board. Even though he may have survived early retirement he didn't relish the thought of turning sixty, in fact the thought of it positively depressed him. Whether consciously or sub-consciously the team had picked up on it, well to be more exact Grace had picked up on it! She was an annoyingly perceptive woman.

He didn't remind anyone it was his birthday; he didn't even want to go for the customary celebratory drinks. The plan was that it would just be another day, he would go into work as usual, inevitably shout at someone or something, then go home and that would be it – milestone over. No fanfares, no reminders, no fuss. That was the plan. Grace however had a plan of her own.

The investigation into Sarah's murder and his own brush with impending early retirement had a deeper impact on Peter Boyd than he would ever let anyone know. Grace had spent almost ten years observing him and she knew when he was troubled, and there was no doubt that over these last few months he was troubled. There was only one course of action to be taken.

"_What are we doing here? Where's Boyd?" Eve asked entering the bullpen._

"_Grace wants to talk to us." Spence answered as confused as his colleague._

"_Grace?" Eve turned towards the older women. _

"_Okay, we don't have much time before Boyd comes in so I'll get straight to it. You both know it hasn't been easy for Boyd these last few months and although he will never admit it he has been feeling somewhat down recently."_

"_That's understandable" Eve sympathetically agreed._

"_Yes, yes it is, but it's not just all that business that is troubling him. He's turning sixty next month and he is dreading it!"_

"_Boyd is getting OLD!" Spence laughed. _

"_Yea well I wouldn't go round letting him hear you say that, even I couldn't save you from what he would do to you if he did! Anyway what I was thinking is that as a team we could do something really nice for him, something that he has always wanted to do, and that would help take his mind of things."_

"_What do you suggest then?" Eve enquired. _

"_Las Vegas Baby!" Grace smiled._

As they walked along the boulevard in the heat of the night Boyd had to admit that this had been one of Grace's better ideas. Las Vegas had always been a dream of his, and he was surprised that Grace had remembered his throw-away comment made one drunken evening when they were discussing the places they wanted to travel to and experience. When the team surprised him with the trip his original reticence at them even acknowledging his birthday soon vanished as they showed him pictures of the hotel they booked situated right on the main Strip and excitingly talked about the plans they had made for what by all accounts could turn out to be a very messy weekend. He smiled as he remembered talking to Grace.

"_I take it Vegas was your idea." He said as he entered her office and gently closed the door behind him. _

_Looking up from the file she was bent over, she removed her glasses smiling as she replied._

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. Although the team were fully on-board when I told them about it. Anyway I think it will do us all the world of good."_

"_I agree." He replied smiling as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Thank you Grace." He said leaning over and placing a kiss softly on her cheek before turning and leaving her in pleasant shock. _

The wine had been flowing freely and liberally as they enjoyed dinner. The conversation was relaxed and it was easy to see that this group of people where completely comfortable in one others company. No one observing them would ever have imagined the horrors that they faced daily as part of their jobs. The Casino had provided mixed fortunes. Both Grace and Spence had lost a small fortune playing Blackjack while Eve was faring well on the poker table. Boyd on the other hand was riding high at the Roulette wheel. Grace laughed as she observed him giggling loudly whilst taking another large draw from his whisky glass. She wrapped her arms close across her chest as her heart constricted a little when a young brunette wrapped her arms tightly around him and placed a kiss on his cheek when once again his luck on the wheel was in. His amusement clearly evident in his distinct laughter. Boyd eyes caught Grace's as he waved her over.

"Grace, come here." He beckoned.

Grace forced a smile; this was his night, his celebration. He should be able to spend it how he likes with whom he likes, she thought as she walked towards him.

"Hi Grace." He slurred smiling lopsided at her, all thoughts of young brunette banished from his mind.

"Hi Boyd. You look like you're having fun."

"I am …. Wanna drink?"

"Why not." Grace replied motioning to the waiter before placing an order for another two whiskeys.

"I didn't think you liked the stuff Grace."

"I'll drink it when the occasion arrives, and this is such an occasion." Whisky usually went straight to her head but tonight she didn't care. This was Las Vegas and she was going to enjoy it!

Boyd and Grace had stayed at the Roulette wheel drinking whiskey most of the night. Laughing comfortably, and celebrating loudly when Boyd won another game. Eve and Spence had decided to go onto a club up the road but neither Boyd nor Grace could face it

"I need some fresh air." Grace said suddenly feeling rather dizzy.

"Okay come on, let's go for a walk." Boyd replied steading himself as he got to his feet before reaching out to help Grace from her chair.

His deep laugh reverberated along the boulevard where they walked.

"Hmmm what a beautiful night eh Grace?" he said giggling as he stopped momentary to look heavenwards towards the stars. "Simply beautiful."

His laughter was infectious and Grace joined in, part of her laughing at his relaxed inebriated abandonment and part because at that moment she was completely and utterly happy.

"Yea." She agreed, her eyes not taking in her surroundings but rather were drawn magnetically to him as she intently searched his face. His boyish smile immediately taking years of him so he appeared much younger than his sixty years. He was, she had to admit, devastatingly good-looking, his dark eyes sparkling with life lighting up his entire face, his silver hair immaculately falling into place. The allure of the evening, the hustle and bustle, the flickering of the bright lights on the street, her handsome companion and the alcohol consumption were all contributing to the fact that Grace Foley knew she could be in deep trouble tonight. His arm reached out and snaked around her pulling her close to him as he continued to laugh.

"I feel a little erm … giddy." He smiled clearing his throat.

"Err that will have something to do with the copious amount of alcohol you have consumed tonight DSI Boyd."

"I have consumed? I think you mean WE have consumed Dr Foley, or have you conveniently forgotten your involvement in my current state."

"No … I haven't forgotten ….. my wobbly legs are definitely reminding me of my involvement and I must admit I am feeling a little_ giddy_ too." She laughed as his eyes widened at her admission.

"Really?" He smiled wolfishly.

"Hmm …"

"It's intoxicating though aint it?" He said leaning into her.

The nearness of his body, the warmth radiating from him mixed with the musky scent of his aftershave made her pulse race.

"What the alcohol?"

"No … well yes of course alcohol is intoxicating Grace … but this place, being here, the sounds, the lights, the smell … it's all … intoxicating."

"It certainly has a certain Je Ne Sais Pas." She agreed.

Boyd inhaled slowly from deep in his chest, his eyes locking with hers as he observed her delicate beauty, her eyes twinkling brighter than any of the lights that were lighting up the Strip where they stood.

"You're intoxicating." He softly said reaching up to trace his thumb over her cheek.

The little control Grace had on her legs all but left her as the surge of electricity coursed its way throughout her body, her spine tingling with every stroke he placed on her face. Unconsciously she leaned into his hand amazed by the softness of his touch. She breathed deeply trying to once again gain control of her body and clear the alcohol induced fog that was in her head. 

"Boyd? ….." 

"Sshh." He quietened her by placing his finger gentle on her lips

"We shouldn't be doing this ….we can't ….."

Her words were lost as he bent down and tenderly brushed her lips with his own. All good intentions and thoughts of self-control completely disappeared as her body consumed with fire began to give itself to him.

He pulled back and looked at her intently, his smile growing as he observed the obvious pleasure and confusion in her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked attempting to hide her breathlessness.

"Oh I dunknow …. It just felt kinda right don't you think?" He shrugged.

"Well I certainly felt something ….. Pretty sure it was the alcohol though."

"What didn't the earth move Grace?" He feigned a hurt look.

Grace rolled her eyes at him. "Well it probably wasn't the most sensible thing we have ever done."

"Really? …." he grinned wolfishly "Well …. I think I am going to behave very un-sensibly again." he said as he once again covered her mouth with his. He pulled her tighter into him deepening the kiss as he felt her respond hungrily, her soft moan sending his senses crazy. His tongue playfully dancing with hers as he effortlessly explored her mouth. Their breathing becoming increasingly heavier as their desire and need for one another grew.

Pulling back he suddenly started laughing; grabbing her hand he began pulling her gently "Come on … Come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Let's just say my stupidity has hit a whole new level."

"In what way? …Boyd?

"Come on Grace; just come with me … I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go…"

"BOYD! … What? Why? You're not making any sense!"

"I don't know maybe it's this place, maybe it's the night, maybe it's the look in your eyes or the fact I am slightly intoxicated doesn't matter what it is, Grace, ….. I think I want to marry you!"

"You what?"

"You heard …. I wanna marry you!"

"Boyd we're both drunk and you're obviously very delirious"

"Ack who cares if we're trashed?"

"This is completely crazy Boyd!"

"Where's your sense of fun Grace eh? No thinking …. Let's just go eh? What'da say?"

"What do I say … I say you're ….."

"Just say yeah. "

"Boyd …."

"Yea? Grace …" 

Grace couldn't decide if it was the moment, the night, the place, his handsomely good looks, the kiss... damn it what a kiss... the fact that she was more drunk than she had been in years or the knowledge that she had been in love with him for the better part of the last 10 years but somehow she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Yea!" She said before laughter overtook her.

His returned smile was big and wide like a school boy receiving his first kiss from the most popular girl in the school. He pulled her into himself, cupping her face in his hands and kissed deeply before breaking away.

"Come on then Dr Foley ... let's go get married!" His deep laugh once again reverberating around the street were they stood.

They had walked for about 10 minutes before reaching the quaint little white chapel that was situated directly on the Boulevard. The whole walk there they giggled like love struck teenagers, stopping periodically to steal a kiss from the one another, neither of them fully believing what was happening but both surprised at how natural their new relationship felt. Boyd suddenly stopped tugging lightly on Grace's hand.

"Hold on." He called to her.

"Having second thoughts eh?"

"Nope not at all ... but we can't have a wedding without a ring can we?" He said motioning to the jewellery shop to his left before turning to enter.

Five minutes later they both excitedly left having bought two gold wedding bands. Grace had to do some fast talking to convince Boyd to wear a wedding ring, but whether it was the place, the night, the look in her eyes, the fact he was very intoxicated or the knowledge that he had been deeply in love with her for the better part of ten years, he found himself easily giving in and agreeing. He knew in that moment he would have agreed to just about any demand Grace put on him and hearing her say "I want the world to know that you belong to me and no one else." completely sealed the deal for him.

The Little Chapel was very quaint. Outside the white paint was brightly lit yet somehow it still felt warm and inviting. As they entered still giggling playfully, they stepped upon a beautiful burgundy polished tile floor which was gleaming. The chairs were all adorned with French vanilla satin, which against the rich colouring of the floor and the distinct European décor brought a sense of romanticism in the midst of the artificial grown-up play ground that wound itself along the Strip outside, now held at bay by a heavy oak door.

Boyd glanced at Grace who was silently taking in her surroundings. Stepping up behind her he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest trying unsuccessfully to sober himself up enough to consider the magnitude of the situation.

"Do you still want to do this?" He softly asked. "I mean, I'm ready ….. are you?"

She smiled widely, the effects of the alcohol still controlling her body as she leaned up to kiss him, all coherent rational thought clouded.

"I'm ready."

"Good, I'll go and get us registered then."

He had never seen her look more beautiful, and he had never felt as much in love as he did in that moment. Standing facing her in the intimate surroundings of the Chapel, her blonde hair shining underneath the lights, her beautiful bright blue eyes dancing with her smile as she looked at him with evident love and happiness gleaming from her face. Whatever tomorrow brings, he knew that right now, this moment, is one he would remember forever.

"Do you Peter Timothy Boyd take Grace Elizabeth Foley to be your lawfully married wife, will you promise to love, honour and cherish her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death you do part?"

"I do." Boyd couldn't suppress his grin as he placed the ring on Grace's left hand and fought the strong urge that was rapidly taking over his body to kiss her right then and there.

"Do you Grace Elizabeth Foley take Peter Timothy Boyd to be your lawfully married husband, will you promise to love, honour and cherish him, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death you do part?"

"I do" Grace smiled taking his hand in hers and sliding the ring onto his third finger.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

No-one needed to tell Boyd twice as he pulled Grace tightly into him and passionately placed his lips over hers.

Giggling loudly he said "Come on Mrs Boyd, we've got to find ourselves a honeymoon suite eh." Before leading her by the hand out of the Chapel.

Eve and Spence sat in near silence around the breakfast table each contending with the pounding that was relentlessly sounding in their heads.

"It was a great night though wasn't it Spence." Eve quietly spoke as she took a long draw of black coffee.

"Yeah, it certainly was fun." Spence replied rubbing his temples. "Boyd obviously enjoyed himself too, he didn't come home last night, probably lying in a gutter somewhere sleeping it off, or with that leggy brunette I seem to remember him with."

Eve looked up slowly tried to clear the midst that was firmly settled in her mind. "Spence …..Grace didn't come back last night either; her bed hasn't been slept in."

"Aww they must be together then … they'll turn up when they're ready."

"You don't think they're _together_ together do you?" Eve enquired.

"Aww Eve please, don't even joke, my stomach is feeling sensitive enough without having to deal with images like that. No, they are probably still in the Casino, those things open 24 hours a day you know."

Boyd opened his eyes slowly the light shining into the room causing him to blink rapidly.

Reaching up he rubbed his foreheadthe intense thumping almost unbearable. He felt a stir beside him and turned to look at his sleeping companion slowly as not to wake her. His fingers traced over the ring that was now firmly placed on his left hand as the recollection of the previous evening began to reveal itself to his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_I've only gone and married Grace._

She opened her eyes as he was still staring at her and he couldn't help grinning at the glimpse of confusion that flitted in her eyes before reality dawned.

"Good morning Mrs Boyd." He said lifting himself upon his elbow and reaching over to gently brush her hair from her face.

"Good morning yourself Mr Boyd." She returned his smile, memories of their previous night together flooding her memory. "So last night ….." she continued

He breathed out heavily "Yeah … last night." He smiled wolfishly as he remembered taking her in his arms and feeling her body next to his for the first time.

Grace felt the anxiety rise within her as she prepared to asked the one question she wasn't sure she was ready for the answer to

"Any regrets?" She finally voiced.

"Nope, none!" He firmly answered, he definite reply causing Grace to release the breath she didn't even realise she was holding. He looked down at her searching her blue eyes before quietly asking. "What about you, are you alright?"

She nodded her head silently.

"So no regrets?" He continued.

"No regrets Peter."

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You know it may have taken ten years, a flight half way across the world and a truck load of whiskey to admit this, but I am completely in love with you Mrs Boyd. Have been for ages!

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunknow it never seemed the right time. That and I didn't think you'd be interested in taking me on."

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious Peter!"

"I am … deadly!"

"You really can't read women can you. I have been in love with you since the first time I met you Peter!" she said pulling him down onto her as her mouth easily found his.

Spence and Eve were still sitting at the breakfast table neither of them looking too sharp, when Grace and Boyd joined them. Even in the midst of the worse hangover Eve still noticed something was different between the older couple. Whether it was the glances that passed between them, or the intertwining of hands underneath the table, or how they sat ever so slightly closer to each other they would never know. What confirmed all her suspicions was the ring that was proudly on display on Boyd's left hand as he raised his coffee cup to take a sip.

"Erm Boyd ….." She said barely able to contain herself. " … Is there something you want to tell us?"

Boyd looked at Grace then at Eve and shrugged. "Like what?"

"Like what's that for starters." She said pointing towards his left hand.

"It's a ring."

"Yeah …it's a wedding ring!"

"So it is! I knew there was a reason I employed you Eve." He smirked before turning to Grace. "Our scientist has amazing observation skills – she's such an asset to the team."

"Come on Boyd, what's the deal." Eve continued to push.

"There is no deal." He teased.

Eve's eyes darted between Boyd and Grace. "Aww come on Grace are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Grace smiled widely and nudged Boyd playfully with her shoulder. "Go on, tell the children."

Boyd leaned into Grace a little more before clearing his throat.

"Last night, Grace and I got married."

Spence sat forward in his chair, hangover temporality forgotten. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Spence." Boyd replied laughing at his DI's reaction. "I'm serious. I asked Grace to marry me and she accepted."

"Congratulations" Eve excitedly said rising from her seat and flinging her arms around them both. "This is the best news I have heard in forever. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Eve" Grace said hugging her tightly.

Spence reached over and shook Boyd firmly by the hand. "Yea congratulations Boyd, you better look after Grace eh otherwise I'll hunt you down."

"Don't worry Spence, I will" Boyd replied smiling warmly as he watched Spence reach down and kiss Grace as he offered his congratulations to her.

Boyd put his hands on Grace's shoulders as he stood. "Now, if you both will excuse us I believe we are on our honeymoon." He smiled as he helped Grace up from her chair. "You two should go and spend some time exploring …" His voice lowered as he continued "…..in fact I'm off to do a little exploring myself if you know what I mean."

"BOYD!" Grace playfully slapped his back as Spence covered his face with his hands and Eve laughed deeply.

"Oh and I should mention … ours will be the room with the big 'Do not disturb' sign on the door … understand?"

"Please make it stop Eve." Spence laid his head on the table.

"We understand … don't worry! Oh and Boyd …. Happy Birthday!"

"Viva Las Vegas Eve, Viva Las Vegas!" he smiled wrapping his arm tightly around Grace's waist as he led her away.

The end

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story and it put a smile on your face. The song that was the inspiration to it wasn't Viva Las Vegas as you may have thought but 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars. Such a fun song – next time you hear it play on the radio I hope you remember Boyd and Grace's drunken antics in Las Vegas!**_

"_**It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby … I think I want to marry you!"**_


End file.
